


It Happens Every Time

by Dokuhan



Series: Tumblr Prompts Ahoy~! [27]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crack, Humor, M/M, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:14:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25044463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dokuhan/pseuds/Dokuhan
Summary: Song prompt: It Happens Every Time - Dream Street
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Tumblr Prompts Ahoy~! [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/59411
Kudos: 6





	It Happens Every Time

Derek kissed along Stiles’ neck, rolling his hips just so slightly. 

Holy shit, holy _shit_ \- this was finally happening. Stiles was finally going to get that piece of Derek Hale ass. Fucking finally. 

Derek growled and latched onto the junction between his neck and jaw. His hands slid up Stiles’ shirt, making their way from his hips to his torso and back again. 

Stiles moaned and buried his hands in Derek’s hair, “Wait…wait..can I just…” 

“Hm?” Derek looked up, and Jesus he looked _wrecked_ already, this was going to be great. 

“Can I just put on some music first? For, uh…atmosphere." 

The older man looked at him, only just slightly exasperated by the question, and pulled away, “Alright…” 

Stiles grinned and hopped off the bed. He ran over to his laptop and pressed the play button on his computer. iTunes never failed him. He always had the best luck with his shuffle. 

Not this time. 

See, Stiles had forgotten that he had been playing music the last time he was on his laptop. He had also forgotten that he had paused in the middle of a song. 

“ _It happens every time when I see you~! It happens every time when I think of you~!”_

"OHMYGOD!”

“What the fuck, Stiles?!" 

"Ohmygod! This wasn’t supposed to happen! I swear!” The pressed the fast forward button to get away from the song as fast as he could before hitting the play button again, pausing the music. “Ohmygod.” He said again, completely mortified. He plopped back down onto his bed, “I just completely killed the mood, didn’t I?" 

"Maybe a little.” Derek sighed and put his hand on Stiles’ leg, “Okay, maybe a lot." 

Stiles groaned. 

"…Dream Street, really?" 

"Shut up!" 


End file.
